Gadająca jemioła braci Weasley
by CocoSlash
Summary: Święta w Norze.


Autor: CocoSlash  
>Tytuł: Gadająca jemioła braci Weasley<br>Beta: sandwich  
>Ostrzeżenia: brak<br>Typ: Humor/Romans

* * *

><p><strong>Gadająca jemioła braci Weasley<strong>

* * *

><p>— Mamooo, przypomnij mi, dlaczego jeszcze nie jemy?<p>

— Ronald, jak możesz? Dobrze wiesz, że Harry nie jest rannym ptaszkiem, ale co roku zawsze zjawia się na świątecznym śniadaniu!

— Ale ja jestem już głodnyyyy.

— Ron, twoje marudzenie to również tradycja… — wytknęła mu Hermiona (już nie Granger).

— Dokładnie. Już mnie to męczy. — Uśmiechnęła się Molly do swojej synowej.

— Jak i to, że Snape co roku olewa twoje zaproszenie, mamo. Nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego się trudzisz i szykujesz dla niego miejsce… — zaczął grymasić Charlie.

— Mam ci przypomnieć, co profesor Snape zrobił dla naszej rodziny?

— Poza tym — wtrąciła młodsza pani Weasley — mugole mają tradycję, że zostawiają jedno miejsce wolne dla nieoczekiwanego przybysza — wygłosiła, dumna ze swojego pochodzenia.

Na wzmiankę panny Wiem-To-Wszystko większość rodziny rudzielców przewróciła oczami, tylko Artur zastanawiał się, czy ten mugolski nieznajomy mógłby przynieść mu mikser.

Świąteczne pogawędki przy stole przerwał głośny dźwięk z kominka podłączonego do sieci Fiuu.

— No nareszcie! — Ucieszył się Ron i jego żołądek.

Jedynie Molly była zainteresowana powitaniem spóźnionego Harry'ego, wstała więc z miejsca z planem wyściskania przybranego syna. Weszła do salonu i zamarła.

— _Ohohohoho! Czas na świąteczny całus, szczęśliwe gołąbeczki._— Rozbrzmiał głos Freda.

— _Firma Weasley and Weasley życzy Wesołych Świąt!_— dodał George.

Tylko że głosy wcale nie wyszły z ust bliźniaków.

Na środku salonu stał Harry Potter, a obok niego nie kto inny jak hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów.

Obaj spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, po czym wzrok Harry'ego powędrował do Molly, a Severus podniósł swój, by zobaczyć źródło tego absurdu.

Zmarszczył groźnie brwi.

To była wielka, zielona… gadająca jemioła.

— _Na co jeszcze czekacie? Nie wypuszczę was, dopóki się nie pocałujecie!_— znów się odezwała, głośno rechocząc.

Molly musiała szybko opanować sytuację.

— Harry, cieszę się, że już jesteś… — powiedziała bardzo łagodnie. — Severusie, jak miło, że zdecydowałeś się nas odwiedzić…

Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie, czując, że druga z ofiar produktu bliźniaków może lada moment wybuchnąć.

— MAMO! Kogo tym razem złapaliśmy? — krzyknęli chórem dowcipnisie i wbiegli do pokoju.

Za nimi wparowała reszta ciekawskich, a gdy odkryli tajemnicę, każdy z nich miał minę wartą sfotografowania.

— Jasna cholera! To lepsze od Percy'ego z Kingsleyem!

Asystent Ministra Magii był zbyt zajęty rozgrywającą się sceną, by się zarumienić.

Severus spróbował się ruszyć, ale powstrzymała go magia.

— Weasley. Możecie… łaskawie nas uwolnić? — To nie była prośba, raczej uprzejmy rozkaz.

— Przykro nam… — zaczął jeden z bliźniaków, rozpoczynając naprzemienną mowę.

— ...och tak, bardzo nam przykro…

— ...ale jedynym przeciwzaklęciem...

— ...jest niewinny...

— ...i tradycyjny...

— ...albo pełen pasji...

— ...i namiętności...

— ...POCAŁUNEK! — zakończyli wspólnie.

Harry nadal stał cicho. Podziwiał odwagę Freda i George'a, ale wiedział, że w ten sposób tylko bardziej rozwścieczą Severusa. A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Snape gwałtownie wyciągnął różdżkę.

— Severusie, proszę… tylko spokojnie… to tylko żart… — Artur próbował załagodzić sytuację.

— Ależ oczywiście, Arturze. Jak najbardziej spokojnie. — Zamachnął się i wykonał niewerbalne zaklęcie.

Cały klan rudzielców i reszta gości odruchowo chwycili za swoje różdżki, co poniektórzy nawet padli na podłogę.

W pokoju rozbrzmiał głośny kwik godny zarzynanego świniaka, a jemioła zapłonęła czarnym płomieniem.

Snape wyszczerzył się triumfalnie i zrobił pewny krok do przodu.

— Severusie Snapie! Jeżeli to była czarna magia…! — Rozgniewała się pani domu.

— Molly Weasley, jedyną czarną magią w tym domu było to zielone cholerstwo.

Większość obecnych nadal nie otrząsnęła się z szoku.

— No dobra, możemy już iść jeść? — rozładował napięcie Ron.

— Nudy, nudy… profesorze — zaskomleli bliźniacy i odwrócili się, by podążyć za innymi do świątecznego stołu.

— Nudy powiadacie? — zapytał melodyjnie Severus. I zyskał tym uwagę wszystkich obecnych, którzy widząc jego poczynania ponownie stali się idealnym materiałem do cyklu zdjęć pod tytułem: „Zszokowana twarz roku".

Otóż Severus Snape pochwycił w pasie Harry'ego Pottera i pochylił się, by skraść mu pocałunek.

Ten z gatunku pełen pasji i namiętności.

— Ja pierdole! — palnął Bill.

Po dłuższej chwili Snape oderwał usta od młodszego towarzysza.

— Nie potrzebuję żadnego drzewnego pasożyta, żeby mi mówił, kiedy mam całować gówniarza.

Tym razem pierwsza pozbierała się Hermiona, udając, że wszystko było dla niej zrozumiałe.

Tylko że oczywiście nie było.

— Sev — odezwał się w końcu Harry; nadal zarumieniony po pocałunku — mnie również nikt nie musi mówić, kiedy mam cię całować.

Objął dłońmi twarz mężczyzny i stanął na palcach, by odwzajemnić wcześniejszą pieszczotę.

Zatracili się w długim pocałunku.

— Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co tu się dzieje? — Nie wytrzymała Molly.

Przybyli oderwali się od siebie i odwrócili do widowni. Obaj się zaśmiali, widząc, do jakiego stanu ich doprowadzili.

— Wesołych Świąt życzą Severus Snape oraz Harry Potter-Snape — powiedział Harry, unosząc lewą dłoń i prezentując złotą obrączkę.


End file.
